Sasuke:Our Tears And Pain:Uchiha
by dark.side.of.me
Summary: sasuke love story...i'm not good with summaries SasxOC original character
1. I Hate My House

STORY TIME!!!

i do not own naruto or any characters only the ones i make up...

_beep beep beep bee_-CRASH

i slammed my hand into my alarm clock causing it to turn off. i sat up from my bed and untangled myself from the covers and sat up. i rubbed my eyes and blinked. sunlight poured into my room making my light blue walls bright. too bright. i jumped outta my bed and headed over to my mirror. my waist length hair was tangled and fuzzy. i glared into my dark gray eyes.

"i hate mornings"i muttered darkly.

I walked over to my closet (i had a shower last night) to find something to wear. a red shirt with my clan symbol on the back caught my eye. i put that on.then my favorite khaki capris came on along with my black ninja shoes. i then brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. then put on my neko (neko-cat) black hat over it. i smiled happy with my choice of an outfit. then i jumped outta my window and landed in my backyard.

"i also hate this stupid house"i said straightening up and standing to my full height which was 4 foot and 11 inches (a couple inches shorter that sasuke).

my 'house' if you could call it that had six bedrooms four bathrooms and so on. i hated it. it was big, airy and contained bad memories. i also hated walking around on the inside (thats why i jumped outta the window) i walked around it to my front gate with our clan symbol emblemed onto it. it was a pheonix with its wings curved upward and its beak open. i pushed the gate open with a creak. i hated the gate too.

i hated everything about this place.

i walked down the street of my clan's houses. all of them empty. no one was left. no one. they had all left. left me here. just because i was different. i came to the end of my clans estate and walked toward the ninja academy. i smiled softly. maybe naruto could cheer me up. he usually did. that big smile of his all ways did. he was my best and basically only friend. i arrived at the academy. i even remembered when i first came here. it was one of the happiest days of my life.

_a little girl with long black hair and gray eyes stood infront of the room full of students. she had a small, shy smile on her face. "class this is misuki naragasi. she will be joining us today." said iruka-sensi. the little girl named misuki smile got bigger as she looked at her new classmates. she was happy. i can have new friends now she thought. she noticed a boy with sun colored spikey hair. he sat near the front with his hands behind his head and gave her a big smile. she liked him immediatly. _

i walked into the classroom and sat down in my regular seat next to naruto. no one really sat next to me except naruto because...well no one really liked me. oh there was shikamaru, who i talked to every once in a while. then there was kiba who was kinda nice to me but didnt really talk to me. that was it. the girls were too obsesed with sasuke and the other guys in our class where too girl obsessed. i put my head on my desk. i was tired. i didnt get much sleep last night. for some reason i was just wide awake. oh well. then the door opened

END (if u havent figured that out)

R&R!!!!(or die) i luv u all!!!! KISSES (touch me and die...)


	2. Past and Hair Gel

ch 2!! yaaaaaaay

Story Start

_a little girl with black hair ran through the dusty streets of her clan's estate. ninja looked up from thier daily duties and smiled at her. she was the clan's leader youngest daughter. her long hair was falling out of her ponytail as she ran through towards the woods. her sandals went 'clip clop' against the road. soon she came to a lush, tree filled forest. the little girl was so happy with a smile plastered to her face. she spread her arms out wide as she jumped over tree roots that stuck up from the ground, happy to be free and out of the house. she was a little  
worried about what her mom would say when she found out that she had left without telling her. the girl sighed and stopped to catch her breath. the trees around her were tall.she looked up to see a couple birds flying overhead. '_

_'i need to get to the academy so i can welcome my sister. she'll be so surprised to see that i'm out of the house. then we can spend the rest of the day together' the little girl thought as she walked feeling the grass under her sandals.  
_

_then she took off again, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. after awhile she reliazed she was lost in the forest. then she heard a loud CLUNK of metal hitting wood. she froze and looked around, expecting to see an angry woman come walking from behind a tree. but no one was there. then she heard it again. CLUNK. she turned to her left to see someone standing in a small clearing. being a curious, nosy little girl like she was, she crept forward and hid in a bush. there she saw a little boy about her age. _

_he had raven colored hair that stuck up in the back. he also had onyx eyes. he was panting with his hands on his knees. the little girl leaned forward a little bit to get a closer look. then she let out a small gasp. around him were metal objects she had seen her sister use for training. _

_'is this boy training too?' she wondered. _

_she admired the boy, amazed at how the boy had managed to throw all the kunai knives and shuriken at the targets. But through her naivety, she didn't notice how none of the metal weapons had hit the middle of the targets, only imbedding themselves on the sides or not even hitting the targets at all. The boy was still learning._

_In her awe, the little girl had accidentally stepped forward, snapping a twig in the process. At the sound, the boy grew alert, picking up one of his fallen kunai and clumsily holding it up in defense. He turned towards the large bush that the little girl hid behind, getting into a combat stance, one that he had seen his brother train with. The boy had originally been in this forest to train hard in order to gain recognition from his father and to be like his brother._

_"Who's there?!" The boy yelled out, his voice slightly high pitched due to the age he was at. _

_the girl, surprised at being found out, stepped forward through the bush and exited into the clearing the boy was in. At seeing the young girl, he lowered the kunai before tucking it into a cream colored messenger bag by his feet. the little girl, never having interacted with anyone her age, was nervous as she awkwardly brushed leaves off of her pink kimono. A small silence soon enveloped the two, the little girl staring at the boy with wide, innocent, and questioning grey eyes while the boy stared at her with ebony eyes that gazed into her grey ones._

_"What are you doing here?" he said and she glanced up at the boy nervously. _

_He stood there casually, hands in his pockets and leaning on his feet. His stance was like that of a mature person, not suiting his young, childlike face. The girl couldn't help but feel that he looked slightly awkward. She giggled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. A habit she had learned from her sister that she was now comfortable with. The boy simply lifted an eyebrow. _

_"Hehe. . . I was going to the ninja academy to greet my older sister and I got lost . . ." _

_"Idiot. . ."_

_she glanced up curiously, surprised at his reply. But as she looked up she found that he now stood in front of her. he was indeed taller then her, but only by an inch or two. He lifted his hand, causing the little girl to close her eyes in fear as she clutched her hands into fists at her sides. She was afraid that he would hit her, just like how her mother did when she did something wrong_

_At the lack of pain she felt from her cheek, she cautiously opened her eyes, only to find that the boy was smiling as he plucked a leaf out of her long black hair. The leaf must've become caught in her hair when she was climbing through the bush to see him._

_"Idiot. . .getting lost in this forest. . .if you really wanted to know where the academy is. . .it's that way."_

_He pointed off into a direction before dropping the leaf he had plucked from her hair onto the ground. the little girl stared after the direction before smiling happily. And she couldn't hold it back when she jumped up to hug the taller boy, causing his eyes to widen as he looked down on the smaller girl, an innocent blush staining his pale cheeks._

_"Thank you very much . . . um I don't know your name. . ."_

_She blushed in embarrassment as she looked down at the leaf that he had plucked from her hair, lying innocently on the grass. _

_"Uchiha Sasuke. . ."_

_the little girl smiled once again, this time looking up into his face as the blush remained on his cheeks._

_"__my names __naragasi __misuki! __Arigatou(means thank you) Uchiha-san! "_

_She bowed in respect before waving at him as she ran in the direction that he had pointed out. And all the while, Sasuke stood there, slightly surprised at what had just happened. He stared after the grey-eyed girl, a small smile soon donning his features. He may not have entered the ninja academy yet, but no one had ever treated him with such respect. Calling him Uchiha-san and bowing to him, the boy felt a swell of happiness. Maybe just maybe he was almost like Itachi-niisan._

(back to reality)

then the door opened. i glanced up to see Uchiha Sasuke walk through the door hands in his pockets an emotional look plastered onto his face. i sighed and place my cheek onto the cool desk. a couple minutes later a voice rang through my ears.

"hey misuki are you awake?" i looked up to see shikamaru looking down at me.

"no..."

"oh. is this seat taken?" i shook my head as he sat down next to me. the seat on my left stayed open.

wheres naruto i thought. just then my worst nightmare walked through the door. hanuro sakura. the girly girl of the class aka narutos crush. i smiled slightly. poor naruto. she hated him about as much as she hated me. which was a lot since i've called her a couple names in the past.

"what do girls see in that guy?"

i snapped back to reality and saw sakura and ino fighting over sasuke. he just sat there in his 'cool pose' with his chin rested on his hands in a calm like manner.

"well, for one he has great hair" i said turning to shikamaru. he rolled his eyes and said "misuki dont go to the dark side please." i smiled and said "im just stating the facts." shikamaru gave me a sideways glance and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"i wonder what kind of girly hair gel that guy uses?" shikamaru smiled slightly and said "why dont you go ask him"

"you'll have to dig my back up"

"too lazy"

i was about to reply when the door burst open and a pissed of iruka-sensi stormed in dragging my best friend naruto. i sighed and whispered"what did you do now?"

END OF THE WORLD (or story which ever)

R&R (sry bout the long past thing it just shows that they both met and explains about misuki's past a little bit both of them dont remember it thought...not yet anyway...)

i love you guys_  
_


	3. Nosebleeds and Nami

sry havent been updating

this is going to be a long 1 cuz u guys deserve better

no not really..but im bored so here we go

**IMPORTANT:** when words are in _italics, _depending on the which persons POV it is, its thier thoughts. i used to do the ' thing but im changing it. adios amigos!!

Story Start

The door burst open and a pissed of Iruka stormed in dragging my best friend Naruto. I sighed and whispered "What did you do now?" to myself. Iruka was now scolding Naruto for something he did. I couldnt hear what he was saying.

"And now because of Naruto's horrible pranks, we will have a review test on the transformation technique (Henge no Jutsu)."

Groans were emitted throughout the class as people stood up to get in line in front of Iruka. The first person who went up happened to be Haruno Sakura, the smarty know-it-all girly-girl of the class.

"First up, Haruno Sakura."

She stepped forward before Iruka and did the necessary hand seals.

"Henge!" (Transform).

A small cloud appeared around her before it quickly cleared up to reveal an almost identical form of Iruka. He marked her off on his clipboard as she started dancing around, a far off look in her eyes. (inner sakura: HOORAY! YESSS SCORE FOR SAKURA!) (me: srry couldnt resist)

Her eyes soon focused as she bounced up in front of Sasuke, a smile on her face.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun? I did it!"

_For someone like her to be the smartest in the class, she should know that he was able to see it, after all, he was right behind her._

I couldn't help but grin as he ignored her and stepped up in front of Iruka.

_Ohh burn. Sakura got burnnned._

Nobody was really surprised that Uchiha was able to create a perfect copy of Iruka. After he was done with his transformation, he was mobbed by all the girls in the class who kept commenting and praising on his wonderful transformation.

_'Oh Sasuke!' 'That was so cool Sasuke-chan!' oh my gosh if I have to keep hearing that I might explode . . .what a bunch of idiots' _

"That was nothing! I could beat Sasuke anytime anywhere!"

Naruto had now moved to the front of the line where he now stood before Iruka, a confident smirk scrolled across his face. He started doing the necessary hand seals before a large cloud replaced his form. People watched with interest as the smoke and clouds began to clear . . . only to find a nude girl with blonde pigtails. The only thing that covered up the private areas of her body were wisps of midst from the transformation.

I laughed as I saw Iruka jump back a few feet away, blood spurting from his nose.

_Haha. . .nosebleed._

"Haha nosebleed. I call it my Oiroke no jutsu. (sexy jutsu XD)"

It took a while for Iruka to finally stop his nosebleed by stuffing tissue up his nostrils. His expression was pretty peeved and enraged as he continued to yell at Naruto about responsibilities and such.

"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO INVENT IDIOTIC TECHNIQUES!"

Naruto simply threw him a smirk as he started walking to the back of the class where his seat was situated. As he walked past me, I smiled and gave him thumbs up.

"That was awesome. I never knew dolphin man could get a nosebleed that big." (A/N okies in Japanese Iruka means dolphin. So in this sarcastic phrase, Misuki translated Iruka into dolphin :) )

He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Haha yeah. Nosebleed-sensei is an idiot."

I laughed, but my laughter was soon interrupted when Iruka's yelling pierced through my ears.

"AHEM! Misuki since you seem to love translating my name, why don't you be next to test your transformation technique."

Naruto gave me a thumbs up as I simply shrugged at Iruka's statement. Walking past the front of the line, I stopped in front of Iruka-sensei on the platform. After doing the necessary seals, I could feel the chakra pulsating through my body as I quickly yelled:

"Henge!" (transform)

A cloud of smoke appeared before it cleared away only to reveal a perfect match of Iruka. He started examining my transformation, trying to find any flaws that he could lecture me about. After finding none, he sighed and simply marked me off on his clipboard.

FF to end of day. . .

I stood up against the academy wall, watching kids go home with thier families. A family. Some one who loved them. Something I didnt have anymore. Something I never really had once I thought about it.

_Okay Misuki time to go home. Just ignore the glares and comments and you'll be okay._

Whispers soon started to erupt behind my back as I walked toward my "home".

". . .what a traitor. . ."

". . .bet she'll follow in her clan's footsteps. . ."

". . .she should've run away with the rest of her clan so we wouldn't have any more traitors in Konoha. . ."

_Deep breaths. Ignore the idiots. Don't tear off anybody's head. Deep breaths. Ignore them._

The fact was it was hard to ignore these coments. They were lies. Not the whole "clan running away part." That was true. The Naragasi Clan aka my clan ran away when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. But the fact that I was a traitor was a lie. I didn't tell my clan to run. I stayed behind with my sister. Who died.

_Home sweet home. . .my ass._

I kicked open the black gate angrily while thinking about my sister and walked up to my house-mansion-castle-like-thing.

_Okay lets just walk through this damn thing so I can eat and sleep. Tommorow is the Ninja Exams. I need a good nights sleep in order to pass. _

I walked through the house and passed a room. The door was open. I peeked inside to see what room it was. I did a short intake of breath and slammed the door shut.

_Damn. I really did not need to see that room right now. _

(me:Now for a little trip down memory lane. XD)

_A little girl sat in a room and looked around. Its walls were painted pink with small flowers sprinkled here and there and its floors were wooden. She wore a light blue kimono with white and pink sakura flowers on it. Her black hair was down and about mid-back length. Her grey eyes showed boredom as she sat in an uncomfortable postion. Her bottom was resting on her ankles and she would squirm every few minutes to keep her feet from falling alsleep. _

_"Misuki I'm back from the academy"_

_An older girl stood in the doorway, her black hair resting on her shoulders. The little girl jumped up and ran to hug her older sister._

_"Nami!"_

_The older Naragasi smiled down at her cute little sister. As she stared into her little sister's grey eyes the older girl frowned a bit. _

_"Nami why are you frowning? Is something wrong?"Misuki asked looking puzzled at her older sister's expression. _

_"What? Oh..I'm...just thinking is all. So how was your day."Nami said with a smile._

_Misuki grinned and said "It was okay. How was your day at the academy?" Misuki loved to hear about the academy, what they did, and about all her older sister's friends. As she looked into her sister's eyes she couldnt help feeling a little sad. Her sister had forest green eyes with one blue and one white band surronding each iris. In the middle, surronding her black pupil, were little dots of copper. _

_The true Naragasi colors. The ones she didnt have. The ones she wasn't born with.  
_

_"Oh I had so much fun! Look at what I got today."Nami pulled out something from her black bag. Misuki leaned forward a little from her sitting position on my floor infront of her sister. She gasped._

_Her sister had a leaf navy colored headband. The silver, metal part of it gleamed from the light of the open window. The little girl squealed in delight_

_"You got a headband! Now your a ninja Nami!"_

_Nami smiled and said " Well only a genin but I'm really excited. Guess what else? Itachi walked me home today!" Misuki's eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. Her older sister always had a crush on Itachi ever since she could remember. She would always come home from the ninja academy and tell her about how Itachi was, what he was wearing, and what he said to her. Misuki could probably spot the guy from a crowd in a second. _

_"Wow Nami! He must really like you!!" said Misuki excitement glowing from her grey eyes._

_"Yea maybe he does. I hope so though. Listen I promised Ame that I would train with her today. I'll be back later okay?"_

_The little girl nodded her head and said "Bye Nami."_

I slammed the door of my room shut behind me and leaned up against it. For some reason I remembered that day as if it happened two seconds ago. It bugged me. Big time.

_Time for beddy by. Sleepy sleep here I come. _

I crawled into my covers and snuggled up ready for sleep to overcome me. And it did.

The only thing I didn't know was that the dream soon to come was not a good, rainbow-meadow, type dream. It was a real nightmare.

Story End(sorry guys)

Okies hope you liked. took me forever. Oh and if you are a Harry Potter fan (HermioneXDraco) check out my friend's story. Its only one chapter but I've read her slopy copies. It's cool. Her name thingy is your0favorite0nightmare. Also under her Favorite Stories list are some pretty good ones.

R&R

LUV YA'LL_  
_


End file.
